Romeo & Juliet
by napoleondynamite03
Summary: Who said Romeo and Juliet never got their happy ending? Nacy one-shot fluff! :


"_...For never was a story more of woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

As I read the last few lines, I couldn't stop the tears from staining my cheeks. But I wasn't just crying for Juliet. I was crying for myself. At least Juliet had some time with her love. At least she knew he was hers and she was his. As for myself...Well I wasn't so lucky. My love saw me as a friend. A friend he could count on, and a friend who would always be there for him...but just as a friend. He would never be mine, but I would always be his. The boldness of my words scared me. Would he really never be mine? Would I always just be here, living vicariously through others, while he is off, happily married with a family of his own. More tears began to fall.

_Tap_. Something was hitting my window. _Tap._ I opened my window only to see Nick standing in my backyard with a handful of pebbles. I hurried and dried my tears. He was so handsome. The way the moonlight made his dark hair look darker and made his tan skin glow...flawless. "Nick! What the heck are you doing here? It's 11:30 on a Friday night, shouldn't you be out partying or something?" He laughed. "No! I came to see you. I really need to talk to you. Can I come up?" "If you climb up this tree because there is no way I could sneak you past my parents room." He looked worried at the prospect of climbing the 20 foot oak tree that stood just outside my window. "Don't worry about it," I called down to him,"I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Besides there is no way you can make that climb." Tell Nick Lucas there is something he cant do? Bad idea. Too bad I hadn't realized that until the words had already come out of my mouth. He just smirked up at me and started climbing. "Nick, stop! You're going to fall and get hurt and it will be all my fault!" I said, panicking. "This is no big deal Mace. I'll be fine!" A minute later he was hoisting himself up to sit on my window sill. "You scared me! Don't ever do that ever again! Ever!" I punched him in the arm. "Ow! And really Macy? You need to have more faith in me." "Yeah whatever! So, what was so important that you had to risk your life climbing a tree to tell me?" I asked.

A nervous look crossed his face. "Well as you know we are reading Romeo & Juliet for English class and I-" I cut him off. "And you need help writing your essay? Come on Nick, I have my own essay to write, I can't do yours too!" I said, a little bugged that his was the reason he had come all he way over here. "No, thats not what I wanted. And as I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted, and I got to thinking...about this girl." "Oh, a girl." that was all I could say. So he came here looking for girl advice? The boy I love asking me for advice for another girl. Fantastic!

"Um yeah...a girl. Well I've known her for a really long time and I really liker her, but I don't really know how to tell her. Any advice?" He looked worried. What did he have to be worried about? He was Nick Lucas for goodness sakes! "Well," I started,"if a boy were going to tell me he liked me, I would want him to tell me what he really, truly feels without being super cheesy. And if he called me 'babe' or 'baby' I would have to punch him." "Punch him? You've got to be kidding me! He is confessing his undying love for you and you would punch him? I mean he was probably really nervous about coming here and being rejected and ruining our friendship and-" I cut him off again. "Wait! Our friendship? Oh dear...Nick are you...talking about...what I think you're talking about?" He just nodded. "Oh...well in that case after I finished reading I did a little thinking too...about a boy." His eyes widened. "A boy? You like another man? Oh no...who is it? Is it Joe?" he asked, clearly distraught. "No," I laughed,"it's not Joe." "So its Kevin? How could you like Kevin over me?" "Its not Kevin either," I assured him. "Well then who the heck-" "Its you Nick! I like you!" He looked down at his feet. "Oh...well I feel like an idiot." "Well as long as you're my idiot." I smiled out at him. "Really?" he asked. "Absolutely." "Um Macy?" "Yeah?" I asked, wondering what he wanted. Hadn't we covered everything? "Well I don't really know how to say this but uh...um could I...may I..." He stuttered. "Nick! Just spit it out!" "Okay...may I...kiss you?" I just smiled and leaned in. Now it wasn't the Earth shaking, soul destroying kiss you see in movies. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but it was perfect for my very own balcony scene with my very own Romeo. Who says Romeo and Juliet never got their happy ending?


End file.
